1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator, and more particularly to an elevator mechanism for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical elevator mechanism for a vehicle is shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a rear panel E pivotally coupled to the rear portion of the vehicle by a link Z and includes an extension X laterally extended therefrom for engaging with an actuator Y which couples the extension X to the vehicle. The panel E includes a stop W for engaging with a projection T of the vehicle. However, the rear panel E has only one end pivotally coupled to the rear portion of the vehicle such that the rear panel E may not be stably retained in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional elevator mechanisms for vehicles.